Communicating by means of a mobile terminal, for example by means of a mobile telephone, via a mobile communication network (also referred to as PLMN [public land mobile network]), which is operated by a network operator (also referred to as MNO [mobile network operator]), usually requires that the mobile terminal is equipped with a security element or subscriber identification module, for example in the form of a SIM card, for securely receiving subscription authorization data (“subscription credentials”), which usually form part of a subscription profile and uniquely identify and authenticate the user of the mobile terminal vis-à-vis the mobile communication network. Such subscription authorization data, for example an IMSI (international mobile subscriber identity) and an authentication key Ki, have in the past conventionally been stored on the security element within the framework of a so-called “personalization” in the secure environment of the security element manufacturer.
While in the past the vast majority of security elements in the form of SIM cards could be exchanged easily in a mobile terminal, for some time there have existed more and more security elements that are permanently installed in a mobile terminal. Such a security element permanently installed in a mobile terminal that is known to the person skilled in the art in particular under the term “embedded SIM” or “embedded UICC (eUICC)” can usually no longer be personalized in a secure environment at the manufacturer of the security element, since the field of application in particular of the security element is not known in advance.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and devices for personalizing a mobile terminal, that is, for providing a subscription profile on a mobile terminal, in particular on the security element thereof.